


Ian + Mickey + rain

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian get caught by a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian + Mickey + rain

It’s pouring down rain and Ian and Mickey are stuck in the dugout. Puddles of mud form where the water seeps through the wooden slats, and occasionally the wind will pick up and swirl around in the enclosure, spraying them. They try to stay as far away from the fence as possible since they can hear thunder rumble above them, and see the flashes of lightening. Mickey jokes that if Ian hadn’t finished just as the storm started, he would have been struck and died bent over and hanging onto it. Ian’s first reaction was to choke out a laugh, but then he forced a straight face to tell Mickey that wouldn’t be entirely funny. He waves him off and curses when he realizes the one cigarette he had in his pocket is somehow drenched and useless. He chucks it out into the onslaught as punishment. They both bring their feet up on the bench and stare out at the sheets of rain falling, practically blocking their view of the field. Ian sighs and says it’s kind of cool, as he slowly lays his head on Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey shivers, but whether it’s because of the drop in temperature, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t shrug in answer, not wanting to give the other boy the wrong idea, so he just agrees out loud and leaves it at that. And maybe he gets tired of holding his head up, as the rain continues, and Ian doesn’t mind at all. And they certainly don’t leave right away after it stops.


End file.
